


A warden and a grumpy cat

by KimsyWims



Series: Kirkwall shorts [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Anders is a warden, Eventual Romance, Fenris is a typical mischievous cat, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Goofiness, Grey Warden Stamina, Jealousy, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spells Gone Wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimsyWims/pseuds/KimsyWims
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is nothing Anders loves more than cats. Or so he thought before he saw Fenris with cat ears.</p><p>When a spell goes slightly wrong Fenris ends up with cat ears and the urge to nap at strange places. Anders must find a way to change Fenris back before they return to Kirkwall.<br/>It's just... entirely adorable to watch Fenris do sweet cat things and Anders wonders how bad it would really be for Fenris to stay this way, if say the spell would prove to be irreversible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1: A letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders and Fenris travels towards Amaranthine ro meet with the warden commander.  
> Before they reach the keep they put up camp. What better place than the forests of Amarathine for some evening sex? 
> 
> Yes smut down there, be warned there will probably come more nudity in other chapters.

"Just why am **_I_**  the one who must accompany you to this maker forsaken country?"

Fenris grumbled for probably the fifth time today even if he already knew the answer, he just wanted to make sure that the mage suffered as much as he did. Which was very selfish of him and childish, he was aware of that, but he couldn't help it. Ferelden was not his favorite country and he was  _not_ happy with this arrangement at all, Ferelden was too bloody cold.

The only reason they were there to begin with was the stupid wardens. Hawke's brother, Carver, had been saved by the grey wardens in the deep roads when the taint had corrupted and blighted his insides. They hadn't heard a word from him in months, not knowing if he lived or not. Until one day with no warning a letter popped up in Hawke's new estate. 

The letter was so clearly Carver that Hawke had kissed Isabela on the mouth (since she happened to be closest) when Hawke read the letter again for them in the hanged man. Hawke often complained over Carver and acted as if he was the most annoying person on this earth. To be fair, Carver was annoying but even Fenris knew that Hawke would always love his brother deep and dearly.

The letter had been a simple one, even if it had been some rough bits towards Hawke, blaming him but for being tainted, Hawke didn't care, he was too happy to know that Carver was alive to take any insults badly. Besides, most of the letter was Carver seemingly enjoying his new role as something bigger, belonging somewhere larger, somewhere he wouldn't just be Hawke's little brother. 

> Brother.
> 
> How are you? Hope all is well. Things are good here, I suppose. Grey Warden legends do fail to mention a few things, though. I've yet to do anything remotely glorious or honorable since arriving. In fact, most of it is painful, dirty, often horrific work. Thanks a lot! (In case you forgot that it's your fault I'm here.)
> 
> The positive is that I'm alive and part of something greater. I've a chance to prove myself. Maybe I'll even step out of your big fat shadow! Thing is, Ferelden already has a hero that stopped the Blight. Pfft! Big deal, right?
> 
> Say hello to Mother and Gamlen for me.
> 
> Carver

Anders had also obtained a letter. His wasn't from Carver, but instead- from the warden commander Solona Amell. He had shared it with the others letting Hawke read it out loud to their table. Since they were sitting in Varric's little room in the hanged man and the door was closed no one would really bother trying to listen in on them.

> Anders!
> 
> The other grey wardens aren't too happy you left you know.
> 
> I mean, they all thought you were dead but unfortunately it came out that you're rather much alive. They aren't happy because apparently you don't leave the wardens. (Unless you turn the king of some country, my husband is a lucky bastard huh) But you have no reason to why you would leave the wardens. (Yes I know you had your reasons, don't nag me.) 
> 
> I believe their intentions are to, well, pretty much use that they helped you with Carvers taint problem and say you owe them one so I'm saving them the trouble and collecting your debt. I have this _really_ important grey warden business you should come and check on then you've done your debt and you're done with us.
> 
> See you when you get here, and darling, please say hello to my cousin from me. I've never met the man but I've learned he's related to me! I've met Carver. Maker, him and Nathaniel could have a ' _I've got the hugest stick up my ass'_ competition here in the keep, Luckily we have Oghren and Sigrun to make up for their gloominess right? 
> 
> I miss your ugly mug and your stupid jokes Anders. Please come as soon as you can.
> 
> Warden Commander Solona Amell. 

Hawke had wanted to go on this journey, he had wanted to see Carver again and meet his new (well not actually new) cousin. Alas, he couldn't.

Hawke was needed in the new estate, there was parties and dinners that he needed to be attended, places his face had to be seen to keep a high enough status among the nobility and the magistrates. The reason he needed that higher status was due to that he was an apostate who really didn't want to go to the circle and if he wanted to stay clear of that, he'd need to make people see him as one of them.

A lot of influence and recognition in the nobility would help him to keep clear from Templars. If the Templars would come knocking people would very likely tell what a nice man Hawke was and the last thing Meredith wanted was for people to start to question why mages who poses no threat and that adds to the upper community would be kept in the gallows or made tranquil. 

Fenris knew the power of doubt. If the people would start to question things like that, soon other things would be questioned and the more questions made, the more likely it was that there would be questions unanswered, the more questions unanswered the more doubt there would be and with more doubt, the less power the Templar commander would have. Fenris knew this chain, it was common among in Tevinter.

The reason Anders wasn't going alone to Ferelden was that neither Kirkwall nor Ferelden was a safe place for anyone to walk around alone, Mage or not. Especially not a healer mage. Well, that was how Hawke reasoned anyhow. Fenris knew that the apostate warden/abomination could handle himself in a pinch. But Fenris was also rather sure that Hawke's reason to ask Fenris to join Anders was that he wanted a non warden on this trip that would be able to tell him what Carver was up to and not just say  _'warden business'._

Also, it was never a good idea to only go as a long ranged fighter. Bows and staffs only did that much damage if there was several enemies that came up in close range, Of course staffs were long, large and heavy and could be twirled around if it really was necessary but it wouldn't do enough damage to win a fight most times, especially not in the hands of a mage who didn't keep his staff blade sharper than a dull butter knife. 

The only short distant fighters in the group were Fenris, Aveline and Isabela. Isabela plainly said she wasn't interested since she had her eyes on a ship she might be able to get her hands on so she wanted to stay close to that. Aveline was needed in Kirkwall as she now was the new captain of the guards, she had a lot of things to do after the last guard captain had created a real mess. 

So, there Fenris was, with absolutely nothing that would make up a good excuse as to why he wouldn't join the damn abomination as _'he is a mage'_ somehow wasn't a valid reason anymore. Not since the time Fenris and Anders had been caught rutting against a tree on Sundermount by Hawke and Isabela. 

Him and Anders weren't anything. There was no strings attached to what they did, just sex when they both needed some release, when Anders needed to know he was still himself, not in the circle, not in solitary confinement. Or when Fenris needed to know he was still free, that Danarius hadn't reclaimed him and freedom was just a dream. Or when they had got too angry at each other and just wanted to rip each others hearts out. 

It wasn't a regular thing either. Some times it happened several times in a week, others it could go a month or two before they were at each other. There was no cuddling afterwards, no kissing at random occasions unless they were fucking, and absolutely by no circumstances were Anders allowed to say that he loved him, or call him _love_. 

These were all unsaid rules but they were there, a silent mutual agreement so nothing would turn too real between them. Truth to have it neither of them could actually handle real right now. No binding commitments, just sex. 

Or so they thought.

* * *

"I told you bring warm clothes, you told me to mind my own business so, shut it."

Anders grunted for what he thought was the one hundred and eleventh time these last two days. Sure Fenris was devilishly handsome, he knew how to make Anders pleasurably sore by pounding into him. But as of right now, Anders would have preferred the company of a Hurlock instead of the ever complaining stupid handsome elf. 

Knickerweasles, why couldn't he just have gone to Amaranthine alone? Or even better, couldn't the wardens just have let him be in Kirkwall where him and Justice were actually making a difference for their people, for mages. Where Anders had managed to found a place he was willing to live in for more than just some months. 

Though... Anders knew exactly how lucky he had been for having the warden commander as a friend. How lucky he was that she had found the other wardens plans and quickly cashed in on the favor before they had the chance.

Being in Amaranthine again was actually really familiar. The only thing that was strange was how unconnected to Justice he felt. Most days he could feel a tiny little edge that held his own minds and what was Justice apart. On worse days he couldn't tell if it was Justice doing things or thinking things or if it was himself doing them. However ever sine they had left Kirkwall, that edge had again turned a lot more  defined and slowly rose up into a wall keeping the mage and the spirit separate.

He could still hear Justice's input of course, what the spirit thought about things, but he always knew for sure when the thoughts and ideas were from Justice and when they were from himself these days. Anders wasn't sure if that would be something that he should be worried about or not. Kirkwall was the city of chains, it had a history of injustice and a lot of bad magic. Perhaps that was why Anders and justice got so tightly knitted together while there, because of all the injustices...

Whatever the reason, it was nice with a vacation from not knowing to who'm his thoughts belonged. But it would be even nicer if he didn't have to hear the bloody elf complain every fifth minute. 

"Insufferable mage! Do you hear me or not?" Fenris demanded from just behind him.

Anders snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Fenris, he had toned the elf out so he wouldn't have to listen to the whining. Justice would have been annoyed with Anders for not listening had it been anyone else. But the spirit was tired of the elf calling him demon, the spirit was also tired of the very not pure thoughts Anders constantly had about the lyrium infused elf.

But Anders knew that Justice would be a hypocrite if he ever claimed not to enjoy the times Fenris' lyrium infused skin touched his own. How good it felt to run his tongue over those lines, to let Fenris' fingers slide up and inside his body, tingling like the fade itself, screaming of the fade. 

"No sorry, you whined me so much my ears fell off." Anders said with a grin. 

"Mage." Fenris spat out as a warning.

"Oh fine, what is it elf? And no, as long as you call me mage like it is something filthy, I won't call you Fenris, you know the rules when we are alone." 

The elf growled slightly and Anders smiled. They had made up some rules out loud between what they had, at least when they were alone Fenris wasn't to spit out mage as if it was a curse, Anders wasn't to take up the mage rights discussion and neither would use violence while having sex. Good rules really and they worked. 

* * *

"Fine, _Anders_. How far is it until we get there?" Fenris replied through clenched teeth, slow and gathered as if the mage was stupid.

How one man could be so infuriating Fenris would never be able to fathom. Whenever the mage showed proof of being just a little less infuriating he would do something new that brought him straight back to the top of that list of horribly annoying people that he wanted to clock over the head. It was lucky that Anders was pretty and incredibly kind or Fenris wouldn't have been able to stand him for this long. 

"We will have to make camp one more night, then we should reach the keep by lunch tomorrow." Anders said and looked around them.

Camp one more night. He wondered if he should indulge in the mage at least once before they were back with people. Fenris nor Anders had felt no interest to have sex any of the other days of this trip. They had both of them suffered seasickness the week they had been on the ship, Anders worse than Fenris. Fenris had learnt not to throw up during his travels with Danarius. One never knew what he'd been forced to do if he dared throwing up around the magister, probably been forced to lick it all back up. 

Fenris had long ago learnt that if he remained on his back with his eyes closed, simply trying to nap away as much time of the trips he could possibly do he wouldn't feel as sick. Anders of course hadn't listened to his advice and had been sick over and over every time he tried eating something. Anders had been wailing miserably about his life and complained even if it made him more nauseated. 

When they had gotten back to land they had been forced to get a room at the tavern to let Anders get better before they could even think about moving on. The second day they had began wandering very, _very_  slow towards the keep and today had been in normal pace instead of the slow one, so maybe Anders was getting in shape enough for sex. Maker knew Fenris wouldn't mind having Anders, for all annoyance he felt about the mage, the blond was handsome and very understanding during sex, never questioning if Fenris had to stalk off afterwards or made any comments. It was safe, in a strange way.  

By nightfall he gathered firewood as Anders put up the tent. Fenris had to admit, some magic was rather handy when it came to making campfires even if the firewood was partly wet. As they sat there by the crackling flames after they had eaten their little dinner Fenris hands and feet were still feeling like ice, this stupid climate would kill him. Anders gave up a little laugh and Fenris glared hatefully at him as the mage shifted closer. 

"Fenris, you look like hate itself, what is it?" The mage asked him.

"None of your business" He snapped sharper than intended.

"Fenris please. Your stare of death will turn out the fire."

Anders was mocking him but Fenris' feet were cold enough to fall off and he had no tolerance for quick jokes right now. He crossed his arms frowning to show he was not happy about Anders mocking and teasing. In return Anders just grinned a little wider and Fenris huffed in annoyance.

"I can't feel my feet." He grumbled after a while of silence.

"You should wear shoes" The mage chided.

"I won't-"

He began to growl a reply back but yelped in surprise as the mage pulled his feet up to his lap. Fenris had to shift or he'd fall by the movement. He was about to pull his feet back to himself when he felt Anders gentle fingers massage them with soft warm hands and he allowed himself to relax and close his eyes. Anders was really talented with anything he did with his hands it seemed.

"Fenris, I will use magic now, are you ready?" 

Fenris made a face but huffed his acceptance along with the tiniest of nods. The mage never asked if Fenris wanted him to use magic at injuries or things like this. He must have learned that Fenris would just say no on principle because he never would admit that he wanted a mage to help him, not even to himself at times. Instead the mage would simply tell him he was about to do it and asked if he was ready for it.

Fenris could say no and the mage would back off at once. He knew that. But when he didn't directly have to admit that he wanted magic to touch his body it felt a little better to allow it to happen. His lyrium sang in union with Anders magic as the mage was heating up his feet with a little spell while still massaging them. 

That was also something Fenris had found in Anders. The mage's magic was soothing, washed over his lyrium scarred skin like someone wrapping a cool comfortable blanket around the marks and for a while, just a while things didn't hurt as much as they usually did. For a while he could pretend his body wasn't a constant agonize.

He quietly leaned his head to Anders shoulder and began to kiss and nip softly to the skin of Anders neck. The easiest way to get Anders into a wanting state was to kiss over his neck, he was really sensitive there for some delicious reason. Anders was never far from turning hard either, he had explained that some time, the grey warden stamina also affected their... libido.

He heard Anders sigh in content by the kisses, felt the little tilt of his neck and quickly dove in for more kissing, licking and nipping. Anders let his feet go which gave him the perfect opportunity to shift up into the mage's lap to kiss his lips deeply. Kisses that only came with the promise of sex. 

He enjoyed Anders hands that grabbed over his own ass as he himself gripped to the mage's shoulders as leverage while rolling down his hips groaning into the others mouth, drawing out a quiet moan from Anders. Fenris took advantage of Anders moan to slid his tongue into the others mouth, eagerly greeted by mage tongue, tasting faintly of the elfroot potion he had taken earlier to ease the last of his seasickness.

They didn't exactly care about ceremony of undressing instead Fenris just quickly darted a hand down between them to unlace both of their breeches, letting them free. Anders was already full hard as his cock sprang free, good because Fenris had been hard ever since Anders had bent over earlier for some unimportant reason that Fenris half suspected was just to tease him into doing this. 

He put his hand back on Ander's shoulder to easier grind his hips down against Anders. This time their already leaking cocks rubbed together without any of that pesky fabric being in the way and Fenris let out a grunt while Anders moaned, this time more louder, filled of more desire. 

"Oh fuck Fenris..."

Anders was already panting hard, Fenris felt his own heart beat fast in his chest, banging against his ribs, urging his lungs to speed up as they were trying to keep his breath proper between his grunts and groans and Anders tongue. 

Anders liked to moan and speak while they had sex so Fenris usually just attacked his neck or any skin available to him with kisses, bites and licks to let Anders use his mouth to making sounds with. He loved to hear those sounds, he loved to hear his name from the mage's mouth and know he was the reason this mage sounded so desperate, needing just for him.

He felt Anders' already greased up palm slide in between them, grabbing them both firmly and stroking them together. Fenris gasped as all his markings at once flared up by the pleasure in the touch, taking a better grip to the mage's shoulders, his clawed gauntlets probably marking through the coat but he couldn't pull himself to care enough to pull his gauntlets off. If Anders was uncomfortable the mage would ask him to take them off. 

Anders traced his thumb across the single straight lyrium line on his cock that went from the base and stopped just shy under the head. Then Anders made a sinful twist movement, sliding his thumb over Fenris slit guiding the precum back down to mix with the grease on their cocks. The movement had Fenris give a louder needy moan and bite hard into Anders shoulder, leaving a mark that could be hidden by his feathered pauldrons when they were done with this. 

"Are you ready Fen?" Anders murmured by his ear before he licked a long stroke over the shell and tip. That momentarily had Fenris see stars, he loved when Anders licked his sensitive ears.

What Fenris didn't love was how he hated to admit that he loved that magical electricity trick Anders knew. He hated how he loved it so much. He made a gurgled groan in the back of his throat nodding against the mage's neck bracing himself for it. But Anders was a cruel lover, no not lover, they were... something, not lovers. 

"Words Fen. I want to hear your words." The insufferable mage purred out teasing.

"Fucking mage" He hissed feral and bit the mage again, a little harder. 

"Yes you are." Anders teased again. "Don' bite too hard, no blood" Anders reminded and Fenris huffed rolling his hips so his cock would move in Anders palm and against Ander's hard cock "Ready then?" Anders asked again with a deep moan, just as needy himself that Fenris was.

"Yes! Get on with it before I slack by the cold and old age." He growled at Anders.

Even if that wouldn't happen Anders gave up an amused snort, kissing Fenris on the lips. Fenris quickly kissed him back leaning closer against him then a small tingling electrical charge played with him. His cock twitched and his mind was suddenly foggy and all he knew was the pleasure coiling in his lower abdomen, burning in white, spreading, ready to release any time. 

Knowing he didn't have long left he began thrusting hard and quick but unable to keep a pace in Anders hand almost devoured the mage's lips and mouth in the process of doing it. Anders own breath had become more desperate and needy as his hand moved faster around them. No doubt he had done the electrical thing on himself as well and made ready for the next little wave.

It didn't take long until it came and it turned too much, Fenris was lost over the edge in the white toe-curling storm as white ropes of cum splashed out in Anders hand that never stopped moving. He knew when Anders soon followed because the mage cried Fenris' name as he came, more splashes of cum joining over their cocks and Anders' hands.

They just sat leaned together to collect themselves for a while, Fenris didn't count it as cuddling since he wouldn't be able to physically move away from the mage until he had managed to collect himself back to the world. 

Fenris took a deep breath then another and slowly the world came back around them and he glanced down between them. His cum always had just the slightest gleam in it, residue of the lyriumn in his body. Fenris sometimes wondered why the lyrium didn't just... well, if he always had a little lyrium residue in his cum shouldn't the brands begin to fade at some point? Somehow the lyrium must... grow, duplicate in under his skin. He never liked that thought much and he shook his head before slowly slide off Anders' lap.

He grabbed a rag from his packing's and began with getting Anders cleaned off, the warden still silently panting keeping his eyes closed. Fenris knew he probably could make at least three more rounds if he wanted, bloody warden stamina, so he kept it swift, touches to a minimum before cleaning himself off too, he was content with just one round.

He pulled up his pants and looked at Anders who still kept his eyes closed whiled smiling dumbly. He rolled his eyes before speaking up again. 

"I will have first watch mage, go sleep."

Anders complied without protest, pilled up his own breeches and fell into the tent, only a few minutes later there was the sound of the mage snoring, telling Fenris that Anders was asleep. He'd wake Anders up when a little more than half the night had passed, the mage needed all the sleep he could get. 

It was those small things, his brain warned him about, was the things that showed that he cared for the mage. That it wasn't just sex... but Fenris always pushed that away, he didn't have feelings for the mage... did he?


	2. 2: Vigils keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders and Fenris arrives at Vigils keep and Anders meet with old friends.

As they walked in through the gates of Vigils keep Anders took a deep breath. The smell of wet dog, the slight hint of explosives, the sound from Wade who was working on something new and splendid for the warden commander, the queen of Ferelden. Herren complaining over him being too much of a perfectionist, someone practicing new recruits somewhere on using weapon and shield.

Anders smiled widely as he looked around him in the courtyard. He never thought he would miss this place when left it just two years ago, but maker, he felt all warm and giddy on the inside. Justice was also stirring in his head, interested by their old home. Because that's what it had been, the keep, the wardens, they had been home for them both.

All the places they had memories from, Where Anders and Nathaniel had first made out, where Justice first had met Kristoff's wife, Where Anders had gotten ser-pounce-a-lot, where Oghren had slipped in a puddle of mud. All of the old crazy memories he'd never think he would look back at again.

"That wall was the first wall Nathaniel ever smacked me up against, I think he was pissed but we ended up fucking. There was the first place Justice mt Kristoff's wife, right over there Oghren asked what it was like to always have to wear a skirt then fell in mud!" He said excitedly. Wanting to share his memories.

"Mage."

"That's where-"

"Mage!"

"We first met Nathaniel, he had-"

"Anders!"

"Been caught trying to steal things, Justice still thinks-"

Anders was stopped from talking by angry elf lips on his own effectively shutting him up, Lyrium tingling against his neck where the lyrium touched him under the clawed gauntlets. Anders was stunned because they weren't hidden, alone or at all out of sight. There was people all around.

He did return the kiss though, there was no time that he wouldn't. Well, he wasn't very interested in kisses or sex on the ship, he was occupied being seasick, but otherwise, he was always open for Fenris. He knew it was desperate, he knew that Fenris would never truly be his, he'd always have to share, and what they'd have was just sex, not more. He gently put his hands on the elf's hips trying to get tongue in there but Fenris pulled back.

"Shut up and take us inside, I can't feel my feet or ears." Fenris growled.

"Oh... right, inside... or we can-"

"Anders!" 

"Oh fine!"

Fenris clearly wasn't interested with what Anders had been up to here before. Had he really expected anything else? Fenris was just interested if sex wan involved, not that Anders blamed him, that was their deal. He winked and chuckled stepping away from the prickly elf. He wasn't usually much for flirting these days. He had been once though, before Justice. Then the spirit had joined him in his head and that half of his life had been over along with his drinking life. 

Well, to be perfectly correct, it was ever since him and Justice went to Kirkwall that his sex and drinking life had dried out. Before Kirkwall he could just push justice aside when the spirit was nagging him not to drink or Justice himself retreated far into Anders head so Anders could enjoy a night here and there with booze and a pretty lady.

However after Kirkwall whenever he got close to kissing anyone Justice would push and refuse Anders to be alone, nagging him to work, to think of the plight of the mages. That was honestly very un-sexy and killed the mood immediately. That's why Fenris was bloody brilliant, Fenris and his lyrium markings covering his entire body.

When the elf got within the reach of touch, or when their naked bodies were rubbing together, or whenever Fenris' lyrium infused fingers or cock slid so far up his ass he would feel it several days afterwards. Those times Justice would be distracted by all that lyrium, the spirit would shush an giving Anders his head back for a while, or come with helpful suggestions such as licking the elf or touching wherever they could reach. 

That's why Anders was constantly desperate for that handsome elf and his touches and kisses, being with Fenris actually allowed him some piece of mind and some very hot sex. 

But now he had to focus on other things or he'd think about inappropriate things and he would end up hard. Since he already had his hands full of elf yesterday it would be at least a day or two before he'd get to lay his hands on the attractive elf again, or maybe not...

They had kissed right now, Fenris had kissed him, just like that, out in the open where anyone could see it. Granted that it had been to shut him up and get them inside because he was freezing and wanted Anders to stop blabbering. Maybe he'd blabber out in the cold more often to score more kisses from the elf.

Anders moved to the door and glanced back over his shoulder just to make sure Fenris was still following him. Anders wondered how elves could be so quiet or maybe it was just a Fenris thing, Merrill made very silent noises when she moved but unless they were in a forest he'd be able to hear the silent padding of elf feet. With Fenris, it was just silence. Justice provided him the thought he didn't want to think, that it was not at all a Fenris thing but instead a slave thing. 

Anders knew that it most likely was a slave thing, but every thing that was Fenris being a slave things made him nauseous. When he opened the door and hurried inside the heat from washed over them pleasantly. Anders heard a small hum of content just behind him, good, Fenris was still there. He scanned the area for people he would know.

"Look what the cat dragged in. If it isn't the skirt wearing freak!" Oghren called already half drunk  the very least.

A small chuckle from behind him told that the joke had gone home for Fenris, of course it had... ugh, mage hating elves and drunk dwarves. He turned to look at the dwarf who stood to the left by the two kegs of alcohol that the dwarf always seemed to stand by. 

"Oghren! If it isn't the worst smelling living creature on this side of Thedas! Including all darkspawn" He quipped back teasing.

"Oy! At least I have pants! Not to talk about my handsome looks, works with the ladies." The dwarf said with a laugh and a grin.

"Hraar, hraaar, hraar, I am Ohgren and I smell so bad that a brood mother mistook me for her own!"

Anders made a bleaching sound to puncture his horrible imitation of the dwarf, they were always rough against each other and it was a comfort that it hadn't changed while he were away. Oghren barked out a laugh.

"I'm the twinkly mage skirt, see me sparkle! Oy, what happened to your voice anyway? Did you finally get out of your teens?" 

Anders blushed and scratched the bck of his neck awkwardly and shrugged. Maker, he would have to let them know Justice was inside him sooner or later. But he would want to tell Solona first, then Nathaniel. But now he was sort of regretting he hadn't just sent her a letter telling her all about it. If she'd already know... things wouldn't be as awkward now.

"Oh you know, things change. Anyway, where's the commander? I'd need to talk to her."

"I think they're in the back room, Alistair is here so don't say I didn't warn you if you walk in there and get o see their royal naked asses." Oghren said with one of his very perverted laughs.

"Ew... See you around Oghren!"

"Yeah, yeah Pixie." 

Anders walked towards the back rooms reserved for vigils keep people only. It was a sort of refuge where no annoying nobles or people that would annoy the wardens were allowed to enter. He hoped he was still allowed there though, and that Fenris was allowed. There was simply no way he would just leave Fenris alone in the keep, Valana and him would possibly kill each other if they met under wrong pretenses, Sigrun might say something untactful about the lyrium markings and they'd be off to a terrible start.

He knocked at the door once before he simply let himself in with Fenris following him close behind. Solona, Alistair, Nathaniel, Velana, Zevran (who'm he knew because the ex crow popped up at the keep from time to time to flirt) and Sigrun were in the room. 

Solona sat behind the desk, Nathaniel and Sigrun were leaned over said desk over a map or something of the sort, king Alistair was on the floor with a couple of mabari puppies, looking very unkingly, Zevran was shamelessly sprawled over the couch chatting with Alistair beside him on the floor, and Velana was reading some book.

They all looked up however when the door opened and Solona got a huge grin on her face, a very Hawke like grin when Anders thought about it. 

"If it isn't our favorite apostate!" She said gladly.

Astood up from the chair behind the desk she showed off the stomach of a pregnant woman, not long, just starting to show but... holy maker, the woman was pregnant. Anders mouth fell ajar as he stared at her stomach in quite the bit of shock. Alistair laughed and held his hand up to Zevran who put coin in his hand, clearly they had a bet on what his reaction would be. 

"Yep! That's my little bastard in there." Alistair said proudly. "Well, not bastard I suppose, we are married and all that. But she's forcing me to get her mother some really strange food so she's my little bastard." He said and laughed lightly

"I still think say it's a boy!" Sigrun said gladly.

"Agreed." Zevran informed and laughed. "I am quite sure the beautiful wardens will have a boy, I have heard enough from them in camp to know they have sex for the position of a boy." Zevran said wickedly.

It of course had Alistair blush bright red and stutter some _'we weren't that loud!'_  But that only had Zevran laugh. Solona snorted and shook her head over their childishness as she walked over towards Anders.

"Oh hush you! Anders come here, I demand a hug for leaving me this long alone with these idiots! And for leaving me when I needed a healer the most." She was teasing him and he knew it.

"Andraste's flaming knickers woman! You are pregnant!" 

Anders said and walked over enveloping the woman in a close hug. Wardens were nearby infertile because of the taint in their blood and both Alistair and Solona were wardens. That must be near to impossible to achieve... well, so is supposedly killing an archdemon and live to tell the tale. 

~

Fenris silently observed the people in the room and how they greeted he abomination as one of their own. The woman that hugged Anders first must be Hawke's cousin, the same dark hair and eager gleaming eyes. Next up was the brunette dwarf, then the blond male elf who kissed him square on the mouth and the brunet human offered a one armed hug.

The others just seemed content on verbal greetings or waves. The blond female elf just scoffed at him for saying something flirty, Fenris didn't blame her. Then the blond male elf turned his attention to Fenris. Fenris did not like the predatory look in the others eyes at all. It was as if the other elf tried to read him like a book and Fenris was quick on turning off any showing emotion. 

"And who is this handsome elf huh? Do I have competition in being the most handsome elf around the keep?"

"Ah, that's Fenris he's-" Anders began but Fenris cut him short.

"Fully capable of introducing myself mage." he said in annoyance. "I am Fenris, I am merely here to bring the mage here and then back alive." 

He didn't like when people took control over his life. Anders introducing him included. It felt too much like Danarius _'and this is Fenris, my little wolf, quite the specimen isn't he?'_ he crossed his arms over his chest defensively. 

"Oh? But your accent are not at all marcher, Nevarran perhaps?" The blond asked with a purr. 

Fenris eyed him, the other elf's accent was Antivan, it really wasn't hard to tell. He noticed the wince in Anders who glanced away from the two, he knew it was because Anders knew about his past. People always did that when it came up. Fenris steeled his face into indifference before he replied. 

"Tevinter."

The reaction was the usual, petty, gazes turning away or horror. But not the blond elf, he just nodded and smiled. It was oddly comfortable that the elf didn't seem to see him differently for it. Of course Fenris knew that the elves in Antiva was pretty bad off as well. Slavery might have it's main trade in Tevinter but Antiva and Revaini were also rather large on slavery. 

"Ah! Not so far off then, I am Antivan myself, we should compete of best accent over some wine later while we tell brutal tales, yes?" 

"As long s it is inside, I'm tired of the cold."

"Ah yes! All this festering cold! I sometimes fear my best parts will freeze clean off!" 

Fenris chuckled lightly and decided he liked the blond elf, he definitely planned on taking him up on wine later. 

~

Anders just stared in shock at Fenris as him and Zevran began a quiet personal conversation. Fenris only spoke that freely around Varric, Isabela or Hawke and it had taken weeks for that to happen. Zevran somehow just befriended Fenris in less than three minutes... Maybe he'd have to ask just how the assassin had managed to do it so he could try it himself. 

But if he was to be perfectly honest, Anders was jealous. He knew how Zevran was and how quick friendly banter turned into flirting. Isabela was the same and he knew that Fenris and Isabela had had sex before and that made him really jealous. But with Isabela it was rather okay, because she was a she. Fenris was in for both men and women but he seemed to prefer men, or maybe it was just Anders wishing it to be that way. Isabela didn't know the male anatomy as well as a man would, and she lacked certain parts Anders knew Fenris sometimes enjoyed inside him.

Zevran however was a real threat to that, he did have the male parts and he knew exactly what to do with said parts, the man had grown up in a whore house for makers sake, and if Fenris got other options Anders most likely wouldn't get to have Fenris at all in the future... 

"So, why is your voice changed?" 

Nathaniel's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked at his friend and pulled to mind the question and blushed slightly, gave an awkward cough before rubbing the back of his neck. What was he supposed to say? After they had stopped the architect the templars wanted to lock him back up in a tower and justice offered a way to escape? Justice is inside him? He's an abomination? 

**'Tell them the truth'** Justice suggested in his head helpfully. The truth. They deserved the truth, really they did.  **'It is the right thing to do.'**

Anders took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his neck before he began to explain. It was liberating really, to share it. He told them about the templar that had been recruited, how it had been a setup. The templars had figured that Anders had done his among the grey wardens and when tools had been used they were supposed to be put back in the lock-box for the next time. 

He told them how Justice had suggested them to work together, how they now were working to free all the mages, the oppression was unjust and they would help in what way they could. Anders noticed how Fenris was having a strange look in his eyes, the look he had only seen once before, when he told him the story about the scars on his back. He wasn't sure what the look was, it wasn't judging, it was't petty it was... something that wasn't at all bad. 

Nathaniel demanded to speak to Justice and Anders just shrugged and allowed it. It was always strange to be pushed back into his own head. But it was rather interesting to see things like this, he could see through his own eyes, he knew about the chatting going on but he didn't need to focus on that to hear it, it just filtered through his ears, instead he could look everyone over, look at the things in the room, details and such.

He wondered if this was what Justice always saw. He wondered if this was what he saw when him and Fenris had sex... The details he'd see, the things Anders would miss of the elf... Oh maker why was he thinking of this? He would get a boner! Justice thought popped up in his minds asking him to quit his thought pattern at once or he would feel compelled to touch the elf improperly. 

If it hadn't been his own body that would end up being injured by the elf if Justice touched him he'd probably have continued to think of Fenris just to show how much of a bother Justice could actually be. After a while however they swapped places, allowing Anders back in control and he stretched out some and shivered shaking his head.

They were all silent for a while, processing then Amell nodded and smiled slightly. 

"It's good to have you both back. But it's been a long day, I vote for dinner then early bed. I actually do have a favor to ask you tomorrow Anders, nothing major just a thing." She said calmly and Anders nodded. 

"I agree with food, but not on early bed and I vote wine and good elven company." Zevran said wiggling his brows at Fenris. 

Fenris snorted "I will not decline some wine. And I will not have an early morning. My task is done here until we travel back to Kirkwall." He informed.

"Excellent, friend! We shall have a splendid night and talk of tattoos, yours are quite interesting, show me yours and I will show you mine." Zevran said suggestively.

"I... do not need to hear this." Alistair said and stood up quickly. 

"Second that" Nathaniel agreed. 

They all went for dinner and Anders looked after Fenris as him and Zevran excused themselves early. That clench on his heart really shouldn't be there, nor should the jealousy. Him and Fenris wasn't a couple, it was just sex sometimes, just like Fenris had sex with Isabela... Fenris could do whatever he wanted, Anders didn't care.

But the clench was there and he felt horrible as he went to bed alone that night with only Justice last words to him swimming his head.  **'You lie to yourself. You should speak to him of how you feel, it is the right thing to do.'**


	3. 3: Too quick, too hard.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't smut even if the title of the chapter suggest it. No, Anders has a friendly chat with Solona, Velanna and Sigrun fucks up and Fenris is the one who pays for it.

The first few days in the keep Anders spent mostly getting back together with his old friends. Stories and laughs were exchanged between them, sharing of what everyone had been up to and other things like that. Nathaniel and Velanna were apparently a couple these days, how on earth Nathaniel had swayed the human hating elf into liking him was beyond Anders but good for them.

Alistair had been forced to leave the keep after a day since he regrettably had to go back to be king again. Zevran stayed behind with them, he was Solona's personal assassination guard. Who better to keep his eyes out to look for assassins than the ex assassin? Ever since she had become pregnant both her and Alistair had decided they needed to take precautions, it was so hard to even get a child where _one_ parent was a warden, now they both were and the baby growing in her was a miracle, they didn't take any chances on her getting hurt. 

Zevran was also there to handle her reeling emotions from the pregnancy. Whenever she would break down crying over something as silly as her not finding the right book or become snappy when no one had really done anything to deserve it. He was also very good at back rubs, Anders knew that one out of personal experience.

Anders was fascinated how easy Fenris just slotted in with them all. How him  and Nathaniel was seen having lengthy conversations. How he didn't seem very put off by Zevran's constant flirting. Anders was rather certain that Zevran got more of Fenris than he ever got in a week. To be perfectly honest that clench of jealousy (or was it hurt?) was getting worse for each time he saw Zevran brush against Fenris. 

It wasn't as if Fenris did any flirting back, just like he never did with either him nor Isabela, just as there was no kisses unless they were having sex. Well except that kiss out on the courtyard, but that had been different, Fenris had just wanted Anders to hurry up and get them inside. But he hadn't got any Fenris after that, the elf barely even spoke to him, like usual he supposed but now it was feeling bad because Fenris spoke with all his warden friends, which he barely even knew.

Well, not with Velanna, Fenris just looked at her bored and informed her he had no interest in knowing her Dalish traditions or blood magic because he was entirely uninterested in it. 

**'You should be glad he makes friends, this emotion is not just'**  Ugh, of course Justice would have something to say about it all. He always did. Anders tried to focus on his book that he was reading but found himself too distracted by thoughts of Fenris, wondering what the elf did now, sincerely hoping it was a what and not a who.  **'You act as if he always lay with people. He do not, he is not the pirate.'**

He sighed and stroke his hand through the orange fur of the tabby that was resting on his chest. Makers breath, Justice was right, it wasn't as if Fenris was constantly sleeping around, he doubted the elf even did it that often. He thought quietly about Nathaniel, it was a petty he was dating Velanna now, or they could have picked up where thy left off. Maybe then Fenris would be the one who was jealous...  **'It is not right to wish that upon anorther.'** Justice chided him.

Anders supposed he was right, the spirit usually was correct in those matters, it was just... being back here at the keep, being this disconnected from Justice... it all made him more like younger much more loose Anders. Young Anders would have wanted Fenris jealous, especially since even ser-pounce-a-lot seemed to enjoy the prickly elf.

When he had got ser-pounce back from Sigrun his cat had purred, kneaded and meowed in all the right ways to show that he'd been missed from the cat for hours. But one look to Fenris general direction and the cat had abandoned him. That was not fair at all. Well, ser-pounce-a-lot had slept in his bedroom and whenever shooed off by the prickly elf (like now) the cat would come back to him, so he supposed that was at least something. 

**'speak with the elf, you are lonely and you have thought at him for days, it is getting distracting.'** Anders huffed silently, Justice just missed the lyrium on Fenris' body. There was a weak protesting feeling but Anders knew it was what Justice wanted, maker he wanted it too.  **'speak to him, I could not do it, he would not hear me out would I to try.** **'**

unfortunately that was true. It would have been much easier if Justice could just take this and Anders could be the one chickening out in the back of his own minds while the spirit spoke to the elf. Alas if there was something Fenris hated more than mages, it was demons and spirits and Anders didn't want his heart ripped out. 

He sighed loudly and Solona looked up from the desk where she sat and chuckled amused. Anders groaned loudly. He'd managed to forgot she was there. Now without a doubt she'd be prodding him about it.

Solona smiled and walked over to him and sat beside him on the couch. How many times hadn't they done this before? Sitting on the couch, Anders sighing loudly and complaining about his love life. But back then he had been thinking about Nathaniel mostly. Why did he develop feelings for anyone who showed him kindness? Or sex? Maybe he was destined to always be unlucky in relationships. 

"So, is it Still Nathaniel?" She asked and propped her feet on the coffee table, dropping her head on his shoulder, all so painfully familiar that he couldn't resist leaning against her. 

"No, it's... nothing." he said trying and smiled slightly. 

"You can't lie to me Anders, I know your poker face." She said, nudging his side. 

Anders sighed deeply as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her slightly closer.  **'You will not lie to her, she never lied to either of us.'** Anders sighed, knowing that the spirit was right again, as always. She leaned her head to his shoulder and he leaned his head against her head. 

"I've had sex with him for... I don't know, some months? Uh Fenris, I mean." he said and sighed deeply. "Justice don't let me have sex but Fenris is..." 

"Covered with lyrium and Justice like lyrium." She said helpfully and Anders nodded agreeing. 

"The thing is... he don't, do feelings. I mean, with his past I suppose I can get it, he was a slave all his life, or so he think, he don't remember anything before his lyrium. He just remember magic as something bad, something that caused him such pain that he lost all his memories. I... I see that there is a reason for his hate to magic and I'm trying to change that but it's a really slow process."

"But he's worth it?" She asked and looked up at him. 

"Yes... Maker, I mean, even healing spells are hard to do on him because he hate magic so much. Sometimes I think that it must hurt... His lyrium I mean, but he's too damn stubborn to let me know."

"And you fell in love with him, somewhere on the way?"

"I... Don't know... I've not known him that long and he hate me most of the time."

"You fall in love fast and you fall hard." She said and looked up at him with a sigh. "And Zevran is his old charming self and all over him..."

"I... it's Fenris own business isn't it? What he does with people.. It's not like we're together or anything. We just have sex now and then and mostly it's pissed off rough sex." 

"Anders, you like him, you should talk to him."

"I can't That's the thing, we don't... Talk. And he can talk to Zevran..."

"Anders I'll talk to Zevran, tell him to back off some and you-" 

They were interrupted by a loud cursing just on the other side of the door then the door opened and Nathaniel walked in holding Velanna's shoulders steady as he lead her inside. Sigrun came in after them, she was the one cursing while holding a black cat with white intricate patterns. The cat was clawing and biting for her hands and fingers, clearly trying for blood.

"What happened?" Solona demanded and stood up immediately.

Anders stood up too looking at them with confusion. Sigrun cursed again and dropped the cat when it drew blood from her fingers. The cat quickly moved out of her reach and darted in standing behind Anders' legs hissing furiously at the three by the door as if they were some kind of terrors that had pulled it's tail, Anders had only seen a cat hiss with such hate once, when mister Wiggums had been possessed by a rage demon. 

"This was all her idea!" Sigrun said quickly and pointed at Velanna. 

"Well! He accused me of Dalish blood magic one time too many. I did something similar to Oghren once!" The elf said in defense and frowned. 

"Wait..." Solona turned pale. "..That's Fenris...?" 

Anders heart turned cold. Please maker no, anything but more involuntary magic on Fenris... Just please... He thought quietly, but the quiet humming of lyrium against the back of his leg where the cat was still hissing told him otherwise. The way Sigrun looked away told him otherwise.

Anders slowly turned around and crouched down. He gently held his hand out for Fenris the cat, he guessed that Fenris mental state were still intact, no cat just kept hissing like that. Fenris the cat just hissed at his hand, swatting with a clawed paw after his hand.

"Fenris... let me see if I can fix this? Please?" He begged carefully.

Anders kept his hand held out in waiting for the cat. The cat glared at him hatefully, standing ready to attack at any given moment. If he did, Anders probably deserved it. Fuck, she could have messed with anyone but his elf.  **'He is not yours.'** Anders sighed. He knew that... Maker, he was falling for Fenris, falling fast and hard for him, that was bad in all ways but a concern for later. 

Anders heard Solona shout at the other two wardens who was the cause of all this. He heard her shout things as  _"What part of Tevinter didn't you understand!"_ But Anders was focusing on Fenris who was still  hissing but had edged closer to his hand, that was either a good sign, or a very bad one.

* * *

Fenris had at one moment been eating a peach which Sigrun had given him and in the next everything around him had been the wrong size, the furniture around him had become large and the roof very distant. It didn't exactly take any major thinking skills to know who was behind it all since both the dwarf and mage elf were giggling.

He wildly tried to scan what was wrong, fell when his feet were too many, or rather his arms had turned into black legs and little paws, just as his legs had. There was a tail, fur, too many scents in the air... 

Just because he was furry, the wrong size and unarmed didn't mean he wouldn't hurt them. Hissing and spitting he'd flown on Velanna clawing and biting every piece of her skin he could get his hands on. Somehow he had been grabbed by Sigrun from behind and held in her hands. Nathaniel had come over and began guiding them towards the other door but Fenris never stopped twisting and turning trying to hurt the dwarf the best he could in his cat shape.

He felt nothing but pain and rage. They mingled together and added to his already burning hate. As they stepped into the backroom for the wardens Sigrun's attention had been elsewhere and he had managed to draw blood from her hands. She had dropped him with a curse and he had landed on his feet. A quick scan of the room showed him Anders. If there was anyone he trusted in this place he supposed it was the mage, the mage that wouldn't use magic like this against him, not without permission, which he would never grant for a thing like this.

He continued to hiss and keep his claws ready even when the warden commander began shouting at the two wardens. He glared at Anders because, he didn't want anything to do with fucking mages! He hated them all. A panic had slowly began to creep up on him. This was another time magic had been used at him against his will. To change him, change his body to something else and he was in a limbo between fear and fury. 

Anders was speaking slowly to him, said he could fix it. He slowly took some steps towards Anders, he could fix it, he wanted to be fixed. Then he quickly backed and hissed in warning. Danarius had said he could fix it too, when he'd been in pain over his marks, his fixing things had been almost drowning him in an ice bath. He swatted Anders hand with his claws before he darted under the table, dashed between the commanders legs, passed the other thee wardens through the door and just ran.

He didn't know where to run, didn't know where he could hide. No, he needed help, he needed Hawke, Hawke was help, Hawke could fix this. But the main doors were closed so he'd have to wait until they opened... he dove in under a chest, flattened himself out under it and just laid entirely still staring at the door. If no one found him, this was a perfect hiding spot to watch the door from.

He heard more shouting. The commander was still scolding the other wardens, Good, they deserved it. He also heard Anders... Anders sounded desperate, he could hear the emotion. Did he always hear emotions? Anders sounded more than desperate. Panicked perhaps... frightened? Regretful?

"Fenris please. Come out... Knickerweasles! You just had to do this against him didn't you!" Rage, That one was rage, but aimed at someone else.

There was loud cursing in another langue from Anders while the mage was looking for him, he almost wanted to crawl out. He was frightened, he didn't want this, he wanted to be himself. Anders was safe wasn't he? No, Anders was a mage. He curled up in a tight ball and closed his eyes, the tail draped over himself where he laid quietly. 

He didn't cry often, only when he felt hopeless, when things hurt too much. Now? He wasn't even sure he could cry, but he sure as hell felt like it. The markings were hurting worse than ever and he was in the wrong body, Hawke was across the sea and couldn't save him this time. If Danarius would find him now he'd not stand a chance. Mages, wondered why people feared them...

This, this was why. He thought quietly curling more up around himself.

 


	4. 4: Apples and milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spell Anders and Solona had tried on Fenris had been a success. More or less. His body were back to elven but his ears were still velvety cat ears.

Fenris stayed in the safety of his hiding space for the rest of the day. He heard them search for him, especially Anders but he didn't want to be found, not yet. What Fenris wanted was to drink himself to a stupor and possibly cry out the panic and desperation he felt clogging up his chest and crush his insides, he wanted to be himself, back in Kirkwall in his stolen mansion. 

He didn't have much anger left over the mage and dwarf, over what they had done. No the anger and hate had slowly been replaced by fear and pain. This was what always happened when magic was used on him in ways he couldn't understand. He got hateful and scared, not that he'd admit it to anyone but himself about that he was frightened, and the others would always think that he just got pissed because he's always stalked away to his mansion letting them believe he was simply _'brooding'_ as Varric said whenever it happened.

But there was no mansion to stalk back to, there was no Hawke to search for. Hawke, the only mage he trusted from now on it seemed. This was Anders and his grey warden friends doing and he didn't trust any of them.

The lyrium in his skin was always a pain to him, especially when magic had touched him. Years with Danarius taught him how to ignore it, his master had been displeased if he showed his displeasure of the pain, so he was no stranger to pain. However, in this body the pain was more intense than he was used to and he wasn't sure he could adjust to it or even handle it at all, maybe if he could just stay nice and quiet for a while he could get used to it enough to be able to think up a good escape plan. 

Time slowly crept around him even as he fell into a worried and painful slumber but at least when he woke up the room was silent and dark. He figured he must have slept through the entire day and evening, that people had retreated to go to bed. He wiggled slightly and looked out at the empty room, not even guards. Well, who would be stupid enough to attack a grey warden keep?

As he laid there peering out from under the edge he realized how hungry he was. He had just gone from breakfast to now so he was quite annoyed over the hunger since he could go much longer without feeling hunger. Yet another thing in his new body he didn't like.  As a cat he could see much clearer. Elves already had good night vision but cat's were apparently having better night vision than him. He could also smell things easier like this, hear things better, the wind outside was practically howling even if he doubted it actually was that windy outside for real.

He slowly squeezed himself out from the hiding place, making a second check to make sure he was alone before he quietly began walking towards the kitchen areas. First he went on memories to get there then slowly the air filled of the scent of stored food and he followed his nose loyally. As he walked there slowly, listening and smelling he could easily make out Anders scent among all others. It wasn't recent, he must have passed here some time ago.

He sniffed his way into the kitchen, luckily everyone seemed to have gone to bed, even the kitchen staff, because he was all alone. He sniffed the air because there was something... something smelling really good, like, really, really good. Suddenly things weren't as scary or painful anymore, the smell were much more important than his feelings right now.

He quietly sniffed the air trying following the source of the scent. It took him towards a counter and he was fairly certain whatever it was smelling so good, it'd be up there. He had seen cats jump heights that should be impossible for them before, maybe he could mimic it. He wiggled slightly to try out his body weight, backed up a few steps, then ran before jumping up. _Success_. He quietly sniffed around at the counter then stopped as he found a bowl with milk, but the scent came from the bowl beside it. 

He quickly moved closer and took a deep sniff, parting his mouth slightly to get it all in. Mashed apples. The purring sound that escaped him only startled him for some seconds before he eagerly began licking the mashed apples. He found that there was little delicious apple pieces in the mix that crunched deliciously in his mouth.

He knew who had put it out. Anders always put milk out for cats in Kirkwall, Anders also knew Fenris loved apples and had sweet tooth. He made sure to clean the bowl thoroughly free from mashed apples and get every last of it in his mouth. 

The milk he only finished half of and since he felt especially spiteful he put his paw to it and scooted it to the edge then let it fall down with a loud crash as the porcelain turned into a thousand little pieces against the floor. It was oddly satisfying but he knew better than to stick around so he quickly darted from the room before anyone noticed it. 

When he had stopped running and just silently strolled the moonlit keep he began thinking. Anders had gotten him food... the abomination was not responsible for this whole, it were the other witch and the dwarf who were responsible for it. 

As soon as the smells and thrill of breaking things had began to settle the panic hand began to nestle back into his chest, prodding him, clutching at him like a demons claws. He didn't know what to do about it other than accept it and let it tear him apart from the inside...

Yes he did, there was only one thing he should do and he should have done it earlier...

* * *

Anders had given up his search for Fenris somewhere around mid night. He had put out some milk and some mashed apples for the elf (well cat). That way at least Fenris could have some food if he was still even at the keep. His chest was clenched in worry at the thought of Fenris having left the keep, now strolling around Amaranthine without any means of defenses. 

Anything could happen, there were wolves, lingering darkspawn, bandits, Danarius, any mage who could feel the lyrium on Fenris the cat's body. Justice gave him a nudge, it was most unlikely Fenris had left the keep. Solona had deadlocked the entire place, no doors or windows opened without her, Anders', Nathaniel's or Zevran's supervision. 

Usually he would sleep with the door closed but the hope that Fenris might, just might dare to come to him again so he could fix it. He highly doubted it though. The only possible outcome he saw of this was sending a letter to Hawke to get him to come and help with Fenris because the elf trusted Hawke. Then he'd just have to live with the fact that the elf would likely never again speak to him, or look in his general direction ever again.

He'd never see the elf curl his lip in a little smile at least not ever again to himself, never feel the brush of lips against his own.

Those thoughts hurt, more than he wanted to ever admit they hurt. He knew Solona was right of course, he had fallen in love and given his already broken heart to the deadly elf and he hadn't even known he'd done it. It'd hurt like hell to get his already shattered heart crushed, maybe not only figuratively speaking. 

Anders didn't remember falling asleep, only waking up in the early morning by something soft and silky curling up just under his chin where he laid on his side on the bed. At first he had thought it was ser pounce-a-lot but the soft humming of lyrium told him otherwise. Or rather told Justice otherwise since Anders was too tired to think. 

For a moment he just laid still there, the softness of the feline fur was remarkable, it was the same soft texture that Fenris hair use to have. He slowly let one hand up to the cat, carefully stroking over a velvety ear. Fenris didn't pull back, just shifted closer so Anders dared to stroke his fingers over the little head.

Fenris hissed and bit his fingers when he stroke the three dots on his forehead though and Anders quickly pulled his hand away and looked down at the cat. He had guessed before that Fenris' lyrium hurt, not that he'd asked because the elf wouldn't ever admit that to him. Fenris never admitted weaknesses. 

"I'm sorry, do they hurt a lot?" He asked quietly. "I mean, as a cat, that body can't be used to them." He added so it wouldn't sound as if he was pointing out any of Fenris' no, no subjects.

Fenris' emerald eyes looked into his own defiantly as always then his ears lowered and he looked away giving the tiniest of nods. Anders sighed deeply and nodded too. Maybe it didn't always hurt then, if the elf was ready to admit it now, maybe it was juts hurting worse than ever like a cat.

"I am so sorry Fenris... they had no right to do this. I promise you, I will fix this, one way or another." 

Fenris only responded by curling up to a ball against him again and Anders gently scratched the parts of the black coat that wasn't lined with lyrium. He scratched the same way most cats seemed to enjoy to be scratched and Fenris was no exception, the elf cat slowly relaxed and pushed his head slightly to the touch. 

"I will use magic on you now. Healing spell, just to make you feel less pain. Are you ready?" 

He waited until Fenris uncurled entirely and gave a little nod before he used his magic very carefully over the markings, making sure not to accidentally connect his magic to Fenris' lyrium.  After a while Fenris began to purr and press his lithe feline body against his hands. Anders smiled silently, Fenris made for one adorable cat, that's for damn sure. Carefully he finished up with the healing spell and by then Fenris had fallen back asleep.

Anders smiled and stroke over the fur gently then placed a careful trying kiss to one cat ear before he joined Fenris in some more sleep.

* * *

Fenris quietly sat on Anders bed tugging in velvety ears. The spell Anders and Solona had tried on him had been a success. More or less. His body were back to elven but his ears were still velvety cat ears, taking in far too much sounds, everything still smelled too much and he had several urges that he refused to follow... like the one where he really wanted to sprawl out on the desk, or curl up to nap under the bed, possibly eat Anders' food or maybe tear some of his books apart to see the pages fly around.

He quietly leaned back against the headboard pulling his knees up against his chest and his forehead to his knees holding his hands over his ears. He just wanted his own body back, his own ears, his own urges... he didn't want this, this was all wrong.

He heard the door open and close, felt the bed dip beside him as Anders sat down on the edge of the bed probably with the new book he thought would maybe help with Fenris' problem. Solona had promised she would search too along with the others. Well, not Oghren but the others. Maybe he could climb up Anders lap and kiss him, that always had the mage stroke his hands over him, he really wanted to be petted.

"I spoke with Solona and they don't have anything yet, but we'll fix this, I promise." Anders hesitated a moment. "I... you are free to stay in here if you want to." 

Fenris huffed. He had his own room, he didn't need to stay in the abominations room... but his room wouldn't have anyone who might pet him. He could look for Zevran but Fenris wanted Anders to pay him attention. 

He glanced up at Anders, there was a smell, the mage had pulled something sweet up from a pocket... Fenris wanted that. He had no idea what it was but Anders had for intentions to eat it and Fenris wanted it, it was his because the stupid mage wasn't paying him sufficient of attention.

* * *

"Fenris...?" 

Anders wasn't sure how to react when suddenly the elf was clinging over his back, soft ears brushing against his skin, Fenris arms slowly circling around him, trying to reach the toffee he had just unwrapped. Fenris sniffed in the air and had his entire chest leaned against Anders back. For a moment Anders was simply confused, the elf wasn't much for cuddling, he wasn't for cuddling at all actually, but now? 

He suddenly realized exactly what the elf was doing and he had to bite his lower lip hard not to laugh out loud. Maker the elf was cuddling him to get to his toffee. He was acting like ser pounce-a-lot whenever Anders didn't pay close enough attention, only Ser Pounce used to push books to the floor or things like that too. The elf nuzzled his head against the crock of his neck while his hands were trying to stealthy steal the treat. 

"Are you really about to steal my candy Fenris?" He asked amused.

"Shut up mage!" Fenris huffed when busted and quickly made a reach for the sweets. 

"I do have a name you know." Anders quickly held the sweets away from the clawed gauntlet trying to get to it. Fenris made a noise between a hiss and a whine. "Do you want one?" He offered and held one of them within reach. 

Fenris quickly grabbed for it and propped it in his mouth in a very ser pounce-a-lot way. Fenris didn't pull back either but were again eyeing his hands. This time Anders did chuckle. Clearly the cat personality was still in the elf and Anders had to admit that he found it adorable,  he silently wondered if he was a bad man for enjoying this so much. Justice didn't even bother giving him an answer. Or the spirit was enjoying whatever touch of lyrium they were receiving.

"So, you have a thing for toffee huh?" Anders asked softly.

"I... liked the apples too." Fenris mumbled. 

"So much you broke the milk bowl?" 

"It deserved it." 

Fenris slid down onto his lap, straddling his hips still focused on his hand. Anders blushed and quickly let Fenris have the rest of the candy because clearly it was affecting the elf somehow and the elf on hips hips sure as hell were affecting _him_  somehow, in his lower regions and he wasn't sure that was appropriate with Fenris like this. 

"They deserved it huh... ah! Fenris please don't move like that!"

Fenris had shifted his hips just right and that had been nothing but trouble for his suddenly very tight breeches. Maybe he should pick up wearing robes again, robes were never straining for his poor dick. 

The elf just looked at him predatory then slowly, very much deliberate made a slow roll of his hips and Anders breath hitched. Justice was telling him to stop this, push the elf off, Fenris was most likely not at his full senses. But Justice shut up when the gauntlets clanked to the floor and lyrium lined fingers were locked to his cheeks, thumb stroke over his lips. 

Anders couldn't resist the elf, he never could. He opened his mouth and licked the elf's thumb. Fenris responded by letting it into his mouth and Maker, the lyrium was driving both Anders and Justice insane. Anders eagerly applied sucking to what had been presented in his mouth and the elf tossed his head back with a little needy moan.

Fenris pulled his fingers back after a little while and dove in to lick, kiss and nip over all over his neck. Anders was no longer just half interested, he was at full flag need down his pants. When Fenris nudged to get him to lay back on the bed Anders wasn't about to complain or put up any fight. He just dropped down with his back to the bed. 

Another sinful roll of elven hips had Anders moan and push his head hard back into the pillows. Fenris quickly took advantage of that position as he dove in to nip and lick his neck again while clever fingers were unlacing his pants. 

"Ah Fenris..." 

A little chuckle came from the elf as always when Anders were loud and calling his name. That was good. Fenris doing things he usually did when they had sex made Anders more certain that Fenris was entirely aware of what he was doing right now. 

Anders was the next one to whine when Fenris moved away from his neck to stop the kisses and suddenly slid down on his knees to the floor. Anders really was only surprised and pouting about it for a second or two before the elf manhandled him to the edge pulling Anders legs up over his shoulders. 

Oh maker Fenris was too good at this part, Anders knew that out of experience. His breeches were yanked down from his hips and Fenris' hot breath made his cock twitch needy for touch where it now laid naked up on his stomach. Then tongue and lips were quickly making skilled work of him, licking and sucking just where he wanted it.

Anders suddenly realized another important detail, Fenris' tongue were a lot more flexible like this, twirling around slapping halfway around around his hard cock then pulling back with a raspy good feeling having Anders arch his back off the bed and grinding down against the elf.

Fenris made a pleased sound and his hands tightened their hold of Anders' hips while he continued the onslaught with tongue and lips. It was quicker than Anders wanted when he felt the heat coil and stir, pulling him towards the blissful edge. 

"Fenris.. ah! Fenris I will..." 

Sometimes the elf didn't want cum in his mouth, others he seemed to want to swallow Anders whole, now was one of those times because the elf skillfully applied more pressure to the right places with his tongue and sucked a little more eagerly. 

Anders cried out Fenris' name loudly as he came in toe curling hot white spurts that made him forget just about anything but Fenris' name. The elf just swallowed him down eagerly as if what came out of him was as good wine.

When Fenris pulled back, lips swollen but with a wicked grin showing sharper than usual white teeth, he was a picture of sin itself. Anders would be fine to die like this. He only hoped that Fenris sinful grin meant there would be a round two and possibly three because that smile turned all of Anders engines on.

Grey warden stamina: a curse and a blessing both in one.


	5. 5: Round three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. There is nothing but giggles and smut here.

There had been a round two. A round two where Fenris had wrangled his mage over to his stomach on the bed and knees to the floor. Not that said mage had made much protesting over being manhandled, though he had made a protesting sound over the fact that his knees meeting with the hard stone floor. Fenris, who was certain the mage hadn't actually been hurt, had payed him no attention to the complaint. 

Anders hadn't needed much prep, in fact the mage rarely did and Fenris wondered if it had to do with his lyrium. But he never thought much of it, especially not while pounding into his ass listening to the delicious sounds that Anders couldn't resist letting out while they did it. 

Anders was just to return the favor. But just as Anders had been about to get going on him the door had knocked. Fenris would usually have hidden out of sight, found pants and got dressed ready to leave, but a laziness cast a fog over his minds and he just leisurely laid there naked, watching Anders back where the mage stood by the door. He didn't know why he had even bothered to pretend he wasn't sleeping with the mage before, without a doubt people knew it, didn't they? If they didn't why would he care if they did, Anders was good a sex and he was handsome and smelled good. 

Fenris laid lazily sprawled out on his stomach upon the bed, a pillow propped under his hips as he watched Anders stand by the door, blocking the view from the intruder. Fenris grinned as he watched the mage's quickly pulled up breeches, they threatened to fall off any moment now, and the thought of Anders loosing his breeches while talking to someone was amusing him tremendously.  

He was thinking about what Anders would do with him when he came back. Anders had a wicked tongue and Fenris loved the things Anders did with said tongue. He loved when it trailed over his lyrium marks even if he rarely let Anders do that, he hadn't wanted Anders too close... why was that different now? Anders wouldn't betray him to Danarius, Fenris would've known by now. He shivered and stretched out comfortably on the bed and returned to more pleasant thoughts, he wanted Anders to lick him.

Fenris looked at Anders back and shifted on the bed getting impatient with the mage. The person in the door were interfering with their activities and he were growing bored of it. He glanced around close to the bed then shimmied towards the edge and reached for the candle and book on the nightstand table and gave a small shove, pushing it off to the floor with a bang. 

He quickly twisted around just before the sound, away from the edge, back to the middle and sprawled out lazily as if he had done nothing even if there only was him who could possibly have done anything, if he looked innocent enough Anders wouldn't suspect him. Okay, so maybe his minds were more affected by his new feline nature than he'd care to admit.

A small snort of amusement was heard from the door by the commander. Anders had a slight flush creeping down over the back of his neck and Fenris felt awfully smug about the reaction and let out a low pleased chuckle that possibly could be mistaken for a purr. 

* * *

The sound was a direct tell that he wasn't alone in his room and Anders sighed deeply rubbing the back of his neck. Fenris acted like a cat, and cats broke things when they were bored, spiteful, were having fun or simply wanted attention. Anders guessed that Fenris wanted attention right now... he liked it a bit too much, how Fenris was acting very catlike. It wasn't that Anders had the hots for cats, it was that he never knew how to read the elf and now suddenly he knew just how to read him because he had the same tells that any cat had. 

"Soooo, I take it that cat ears do it for you huh?" Solona asked wiggling her brows.

"Shut up." He groaned loudly.

"How catlike is he?"

"Well, he just tipped some books off my nightstand and I'm pretty sure it is because I am not paying him enough attention." 

"So, how cute do you think it is?" Solona had her knowing smile, telling that Anders wouldn't be able to lie even if he ha been without Justice nagging about lying being wrong.

"Fine, it's adorable And I am enjoying it a little bit more than I should but... honestly he's adorable." Anders admitted and grinned widely, he wasn't about to admit to her that he enjoyed being able to read him. He didn't know why he felt that being more personal than that he thought Fenris was adorable, he just did.

"Have fun, and when you are done with fun, come and help us go through all the books we just got?"

Another thud told him that the rest of the things on his nightstand was now on the floor. Maker, that really should make him annoyed but instead he had a small smile on his lips over it. Fenris was in his bedroom impatient for Anders to join him in bed and he was letting the warden commander know that he was in there. This was new territory right there and he couldn't help but hoping that maybe... just maybe this whole thing was bringing them closer together, something more akin to a relationship.

"Yeah. I'll be right there." He promised and she winked at him before walking away.

He took a deep calming breath and forced the stupid smile to go away so he wouldn't look like an idiot before slowly closing the door. He took a couple of deep breaths for good measure to force away the giddiness that the thought of Fenris on his bed had left him in. When he turned around there would be a very naked elf on his bed just waiting to be touched in all the good ways. 

He turned around to face the elf on his bed but jumped startled finding said elf standing just in front of him instead. Fenris slender fingers gently stroke across his chest, feeling him out, raking through the blond dusting of chest hair. Anders had noticed him do that before or just look at his body-hair in either bewilderment or hunger.

He was almost lost in the feeling of Fenris fingers stroking over his chest so he didn't notice how they had began to touch lower and lower until two digits were hooked in the front of his breeches.

Anders sucked in a deep gulp of air, if his pants hadn't already been far too tight they would have been now. Maybe it was the affection that made this all so much better. They weren't fighting, it wasn't just a quicky, Fenris was taking his time, kissing, licking, nibbling and the fact that he made his presence known when someone else could hear it....

Anders wondered if it was part of his new feline behavior pattern or if it was just the elf slowly warming up to him. Anders sure hoped on the second even if the first option was more likely. He loved this, he loved how the elf showed he wanted him. He loved how Fenris displayed clear comfort and contentment every time Anders did something he liked.

"You are over dressed." Fenris huffed tugging in the laces of his pants.

"Mhmmm and you are up from the bed and you tipped over my things on the floor." Anders said amused back to the elf.

"You were too slow to come to the bed." 

"So you took it out on my poor books?"

Fenris stroke against himself against Ander's body languidly. Soft elven fingers and hand slid down into Anders pants grasping him firmly giving a very slow stroke with just the right pressure. Anders gasped and leaned to the door trying to remember how to form words, breath properly and stand on his own feet.

"Perhaps I should aid you out of your very offensive pants?" Fenris purred and Anders swallowed hard. 

"Y-yes please." He finally managed while nodding eagerly. 

Fenris didn't exactly take long to comply with his own suggestion and Anders felt his pants slide down to the floor where they rightfully belonged when a handsome elf like Fenris was in the same bedroom. Fenris had let him go and Anders barely managed to dodge the whine his body wanted to make at the loss of elven hand around his achingly hard cock and the heat of Fenris body so close to his own. 

Fenris turned around and leisurely strode back to the bed with swaying hips. The elf might just drive him insane if he kept this up. He watched as Fenris graciously slid down on the bed on his stomach propping himself up with a pillow under his hips again, made a little hip roll and Anders wondered if he might just come by the sight of the sexy elf on the bed. 

"Will I have to push more things off your nightstand or will you hurry up?"

Fenris was all but purring out his words and Anders quickly began to move, almost tipping over on the pants that still were held up by his ankles and he quickly kicked them off before joining Fenris on the bed, one foot on the floor and the other knee between the elf's legs, leaning in kissing over his back slowly licking the lyrium lines.

Fentis gave up a delicious growling moan and Anders quickly continued to dart his tongue over the lines over his back and down towards Fenris highly inviting ass. It was rare that Fenris allowed him to touch his marks this much and now he relished in the feeling of lyrium tingling on his tongue.

"What do you want from me Fenris?" He murmured softly even if he already knew.

That much was obvious by the way the elf arched up against his tongue and the whine he made when Anders didn't let his tongue follow the path all the way to his ass but instead stopped by his lower back. But Anders loved hearing the deep voice of the elf, he never understood how such a deep voice belonged to Fenris at all. Not that he was complaining, Fenris's voice was brilliant and he just wanted to hear more of it, always.

"Keep licking, mage." The elf growled needy. "I want your tonuge."

There was no venom when he growled his words, mage even managed to sound almost fond. Anders grinned, oh there was things he could do with his tongue alright and Fenris was in for a ride this time. Anders slowly let his tongue swipe over lyrium infused lines over tanned skin on his lower back while his hands kneaded that perfect ass. Fenris moaned and arched his back into the touch. 

Why hadn't he done this before? He was happy to taste Fenris skin, hear the moans and the needy sounds. Justice was happy over the lyrium ringing like the fade against his tongue and had retreated happily to a far back corner of his minds. Fenris, if his sounds were anything to go on, was enjoying this royally. 

Anders bit to one of his cheeks, pulling out a low growling sound from his elf. Really, Velanna and Sigrun should have gone dog on Fenris, cat's didn't growl this much. But he pushed that thought aside, doubting Fenris would have approved of that thought at all, and bit the other cheek too, leaving matching marks.

He hadn't really licked Fenris this before and any loosing up of the elf was done with fingers and grease or oil. Anders felt a wicked need to prep him open using nothing but his tongue. He let his tongue slide over the crack of his ass and felt Fenris flinch, but a good flinch.

* * *

Fenris had asked Anders to lick and his mage had complied with no hesitation. At first when he had been with Anders he didn't want Anders to touch his lyrium more than necessary. Had growled at him, wondered if he enjoyed touching the filthy markings that had been forced upon him by a magister. How time had changed, now he was internally begging for Anders never to stop licking them, or maybe it wasn't so internal, he had lost his inner monologue too many times to know what he said out loud or just thought by Anders skilled quick tongue.

The bites were unexpected, the pinch of pain mixed with a pleasure washing through him like a tidal wave. When Anders slid his tongue by the crack of his ass he yelped and shivered trying to look back at him with bewilderment. That was not the place tongues went, he was fairly certain of it. 

"What are you doing mage?" He grunted confused. Not that he didn't like Anders tongue but... that close to his ass... it was concerning and undoubtedly unhygienic.

"Just relax Fen." Anders said assuring and he trusted him, whenever that had began, he now trusted the mage.

Another bite to his ass and Fenris wriggled just the slightest, a bit nervous about not knowing what the mage was planning but cock throbbing between his legs of arousal by what Anders was doing. 

He gasped when Anders hands spread his cheeks then tongue that circled the tight muscles of his entrance. It couldn't be hygienic but fuck, it felt good, his cock was achingly hard between himself and the pillow. He tried to make up thoughts but his mind went blind and all he could manage out loud were moans and incoherent begging for more.

Fingers sure wasn't what slow and slick slid up in him and he bit hard to the pillow not to cry out loud, he got away with just a couple of whimpers, trying to lay still but his body wanted to rock back against the mage and his hot tongue but he decided that was rude.

"A-Anders! Ah... more? Pease more."

The words just fell out of his mouth on their own accord but in response he did get more, tongue delving deeper, swirled around then found it. He cried out loudly in pleasure then rocked back, he needed more, he needed all of Anders. It didn't take long until Anders had added fingers scissoring with that wicked tongue and Fenris was sobbing into the pillow. It wasn't enough, he needed more.

Of course the mage, his mage, Anders, was still infuriatingly slow, teasing him with his fingers, changing the speed of the movements, licking and lapping down over his balls or deep inside him, teasing his spot making him cry our and whimper with pleasure and need. Now and then Anders would ask if he was fine and Fenris would just growl at him to get on with it, which only had the mage chuckling amused.

When Anders nudged his side and pulled his fingers out he quickly knew what was coming and he twisted around spreading his legs wide for the mage to get in between them. Anders sat on his knees between his legs stroking his chest, trailing the lyrium there with a sly teasing grin.

Fenris did not appreciate the agonizingly slow teasing and surged up grabbing Anders by his shoulders. He quickly dragged them together back down on the bed while kissing the mage roughly, grinding up his hips against the other's chest. 

"Quit stalling Anders." He growled dangerously. Well, try to dangerous, he more sounded needy but he didn't care right now.

To make his point he bit hard to Anders shoulder leaving a mark and the mage hissed. He knew it was delight in his eyes though, Anders had a thing with neck, shoulders and hips and Fenris quickly let his hands down to grab onto Anders' hips. 

"Maker! Fenris your teeth are really sharp!" The mage huffed complaining. 

"So get yourself in me now or I will bite harder." He growled back.

Anders chuckled and their lips met just as the head of Anders large cock pressed to his entrance then slid inside leaving Fenris breathless and clawing at Anders back. It was always a bit too big at first, a bit too much. But Anders knew, he just bumped their foreheads together and held still.

"I'll use magic on you now. Ready?"

He nodded quickly knowing what magic it'd be, a small warming sensation surged through his hips, a healing spell, to ease things up. Fenris relaxed around him and moaned nodding. Anders grinned and they were locking lips again. Another surge but this time a bold of electricity, making his entire body flare up blue by the marks in tingling pleasure and he scratched hid nails over Anders' back moaning loudly. He was probably leaving marks but Anders knew what that little lightning trick did to him.

Anders picked up a pace over and in him while they kissed sloppy and pretty much just aimed for any visible skin they could reach. Fenris was vaguely aware that Anders was propping himself up with one arm against the bed while the other was stroking over his chest, mapping out the lyrium there.

To get closer, get Anders deeper, or whatever the reason he wrapped his legs up over Anders back and angled his hips to give the mage better access to his insides. Anders had fucked him like this before and Fenris had sucked him plenty of times but he never really could wrap his head around just how well endured Anders was, even if the pain was now gone, he was now filled up to the edge. 

Humans were by nature larger than elves but Anders was large even for human and sometimes he wondered how Anders even fit at all but he was never disappointed in the result of Anders rocking inside of him. Especially when Anders free hand moved to stroke him in pace to the thrusting. 

It didn't take long until the heat was coiling in him, his body begging for release. And he was rocking, writhing and moving in desperation while moaning and chanting Anders name. He was probably begging for release but he couldn't bring himself to mind it at this point, white was already threaten to blind him.

"Come for me Fen."

Anders low purr by his ear would have been enough for him to let the blinding sensation take over, but the mage added another little electrical charge in as well. White ropes shot out into Anders hand with the slight shimmer of lyrium residue. Well, he didn't actually see this happen because he was having his back arched and his world was a simple white fuzz of pleasure behind his eyelids while his chest and Anders hand was being coated by himself. 

He felt Anders shoot deep inside of him with a last little jolt of electricity along his cock and his own ass. They just stayed like that for a while before Anders began pulling back to get off him. It was their usual arrangement. They had sex and then life went on on as if nothing had happened, it was he himself who had choose that and Anders had accepted. 

But now as Anders was pulling away he felt empty. He quickly grabbed the mage by his shoulders and looked up at him with wide eyes, green locking with amber. 

"Don't... please stay." He mumbled and tugged the mage, nuzzling to his shoulder with closed eyes.

He could feel the hesitation, the tension from Anders for a moment before the mage dropped down heavy on his chest with a low content humming. Fenris lazily stroke his hand through strawberry blond tresses.

Anders on his chest, contentment over his release and the comfort of Anders fingers stroking along the lyrium lines made the elf's eyes drop and lulled him into a comfortable nap.


	6. Do you like them?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders does some research and Fenris is utterly bored. Not a good combination.

Fenris laid on his back on a couch in the back room of the keep, all Anders' warden friends were there, reading books, trying to find a solution for his little... problem. Fenris who didn't know how to actually read, nor did he have the patience for such an activity right now, just let his feet dangle over the back of the couch, body laid twisted so his head rested in Anders' lap.

Now and then he would reach up and bat the blond's book away making the mage curse loudly in annoyance each and every time. It simply never failed to send a small spark of excitement and playfulness down his spine, each time twisting away, ready to take off if Anders would lash out. However, Anders had many times before proved to have the patience of a saint and would just lean down to grab his book again. Sometimes mumbling about stupid elven cats and their antics. 

The warden commander would try very hard to suffocate her giggles along with Sigrun from where they sat with their own books. Zevran would smirk every time and send Fenris a look saying _'I know exactly what it is you are doing friend'_. Nathaniel and Velanna would look up from their books in annoyance before glaring back at the pages, pretending as if nothing had just disturbed their reading. 

Fenris shifted around on the couch and put his feet against Anders thigh instead, flexing his muscles seemingly as innocently as if he had just been stretching. But subtly he'd be pushing Anders towards the side of the couch and into the armrest. Not that it gave any reaction like Fenris had hoped, instead Anders just ignored him.

He pushed a little further but still no reaction.

This clearly needed more drastic measures. He flopped both feet down on top of Anders' book and stared at the mage excitedly as he waited in anticipation for a reaction. Fenris wasn't left disappointed. Anders practically exploded, throwing Fenris' feet down from his book and lap and flung up from the couch with wild hand gestures. 

"By Andraste's flaming bosom! Fenris you will never be your broody self unless you stop that right now!" Anders shouted at him.

Fenris flung up from the couch as well, but with a wicked grin on his lips, and practically dove out of the room with a loud laugh of excitement. On his way out of the room he managed to trip Anders so the mage fell on his ass while Fenris was halfway out of the door. He heard Anders take up pursuit after him while cursing loudly.

Fenris had never felt excitement like this before, not even when he was out with Hawke and hunting for slavers. The thrill of being chased by Anders knowing that even if he was being caught up he wouldn't be harmed made him feel alive as he rushed through the halls and out through the large doors to the courtyard. 

Anders didn't catch up with him until they had managed to run an entire lap around the keep and Fenris stumbled in the snow that must have gathered somewhere during the night because he was fairly certain it hadn't been snow when they had arrived. Of course, with so many things going on in his head it was possible he might just have forgotten all about the snow.

Anders tackled him into the deep fluffy white snow when  he caught up and Fenris grinned predatory up at Anders that pinned him to his back in the snow. The blond hair loose and heavily  panting as if running hadn't been the activity they had just been up to. Just as Anders was about to say something to him Fenris quickly darted his hands up and grabbed the back of his neck and surged him in for a rough crashing kiss, easily wrapping his legs around Anders' waist instead. 

He couldn't hold the content deep purring that echoed through his chest and up his throat and it only took moments until Anders melted over him into the kiss and shifted his weight to his elbows on each side of Fenris' head. 

"Dammit Fenris... it's like if you don't want to be turned back to normal." Anders sighed against his lips. 

And that was the thing wasn't it? Fenris wasn't even sure he wanted to be turned back into normal. Like this, he could ignore the pain of his lyrium a lot more easy that what he could like just an elf. Suddenly, he didn't really care about what people who saw him with Anders, he felt a lot more content with... well, life in general. 

He reached up to his own soft velvety ears and stroke them with his right hand. "Do you dislike them?" Fenris asked tilting his head at Anders. 

If Anders didn't like them, he'd have to get rid of them because he wanted Anders to continue... what it was that they now had. But he had a small feeling saying that Anders really didn't mind him like this. The mage seemed to enjoy stroking the soft velvet of his ears, he had done so for an entire hour when they had begun reading all those books. And when they woke up from their nap Anders had also been stroking them carefully. 

If they both enjoyed this, was it wrong that he wanted to keep them? 

"Fenris... of curse I don't dislike them but this isn't about m-" He began, but Fenris cut him off. 

"I like them." He said and looked to the side a bit shameful. "Magic put them there but... I feel comfort like this, my markings... I can forget that they are hurting for longer spans of time." He admitted. "I like when you touch them." 

"Fenris, if we don't reverse it soon, it might be too late..." Anders said carefully to him.

"Do you dislike them?" He asked again looking up into Anders ember eyes. "If you do, I shall have them removed." 

"I like them you stupid elf. Why does that matter?" Anders finally breathed out after some doubt.

"Because... stupid mage, I want you to like them." He admitted with a blush.

Anders stared down at him and the shivers that ran through his body wasn't just from the cold of the snow that surrounded his sides and his back. He wanted Anders to like more than just his ears, he wanted the stupid mage to like all of him because he... liked all of Anders. Even if it was utterly foolish and stupid to bind himself to another mage, he wanted nothing else than Anders.

"Fenris, are you telling me you like me?" Anders asked with a wide cheeky smile.

Fenris grunted and crossed his arms protectively over his chest and let his legs slip down in the snow from Anders' waist. If Anders was just going to make fun of him he didn't want to admit it, especially not since it hurt that Anders was making fun of him. "No." He said gruffily, not able to make himself face Anders because it hurt. He was fond of the stupid mage, very fond and he had been for quite some time. 

"Yes you are! You do like me!" Anders said in triumph. 

"Fine! Go on with your mockery mage." Fenris said with a little hiss he hadn't meant. "I don't care." He growled trying to curl up on himself but was still pinned under Anders' body.

"Stupid elf, it isn't mockery Fen. I like you too you stubborn jerk." Anders said in kind.

Fenris felt his ears betray him as they shifted forwards hopefully.  Anders smile and the way he had said it... it looked genuine, as if he actually had meant it.

"I..."

He didn't have time to say anything more before Anders leaned in, pressing soft lips against Fenris' own. Fenris again couldn't help the purring sound that left him and quickly wrapped his arms back around the mage to keep him close in the kiss, not ready to let go in a long while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah! Look who's back! :3 Sorry about being gone but muse just hasn't been kind to me but today it was!


End file.
